


The Things That He Loved

by Sherloqued



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued





	The Things That He Loved

He called him little darlin'. 

Just like he did his daughters and his horses. 

An endearment not often spoken by him but conveying his highest regard; not just because he wasn't given to making flowery speeches or to proclaiming his affections but for this gentle praise, but because it was reserved for those who were most important to him, for those who meant the most to him. 

For those he loved.


End file.
